winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SolanaCorona/Which Do You Think Should be the Strongest Trix?
'RULES' *'Be respectful of other's opinions.' *Be polite and courteous; no trying to instigate fights. *Bear in mind that this discussion is purely opinion based. If your opinions coincide with the series canon, then just explain said opinion. Don't expect everyone else to think the same way. *The Trix girl you're talking about doesn't have to be your favorite! You can talk about any of them, even more than one if you really need to. Out of the Trix, Icy seems to be the strongest, right? Well... for the past week, I've been thinking that the title of Strongest Trix should actually be going to Darcy. I mean, if you think about it, absolute darkness can pretty much trump almost every power. I've thought over which possible match-ups Darcy could win in and I've only come up with about 3 or 4. Darcy and Stella are natural opposites but both light and dark have extremes that could possibly extinguish the existence of the other, even if it is only temporary. Darcy could easily trap Stella in pitch-blackness: a darkness that devours light. We learned in Season 2 that Stella grows weak and can possibly die if she's out of the sun's light for too long and Darcy could do just that if she really wanted to get rid of her. If Darcy is the Queen of Darkness or something along the lines of that, could she replicate the darkness of space? If she can or, at the very least with Stormy's help, the both of them could create a void similar to space to trap Musa in. With that, none of Musa's sound-based or music-based spells would be able to work because sound can't travel without some sort of medium, which is why sound can't travel in space. I mean, the space-like void would also end up choking Musa out entirely, so I guess that would just take care of that. There's also that spell Valtor used in the episode "Fury!/Revenge!" where he traps Musa in a sphere of silence and that kind of got me thinking: silence is a kind of darkness, right? It can be considered audible darkness if I really wanted to stretch this out even more than I already am. Like Stella, Musa would have died if she was trapped in that sphere of silence for too long. There's also Flora's case, which is a lot like Stella's: trap her in darkness with no access to light. Darcy could probably trap Flora in one of her regular Spheres of Darkness and wait long enough until Flora eventually perishes. I know there are nocturnal plants but they still need some form of light to grow and thrive. Now the last Darcy vs. Winx Fairy I had in mind is one I'm doubting a lot, and it's Darcy v. Bloom. The reason why I doubt Darcy could win is because Bloom's Dragon Flame doesn't behave like normal fire and I was using normal fire behavior as an example of how Darcy could win. With Stormy's help, they could trap Bloom in an airless void since, without oxygen or possibly any sort of gas, fire cannot ignite. However, Bloom's Dragon Flame could possibly override that because, thanks to what Faragonda told us in Season 1, the Great Dragon used the first spark of the Dragon Flame to create the Magic Dimension from the nothingness of space. So it's safe to assume that Bloom's Dragon Flame would act the same way. If Bloom were simply the Fairy of Fire, then this could have probably worked. I'm stumped on how Darcy could beat Tecna and Aisha since I don't think water has any "dark" opposite that could possibly destroy it and, no matter how far I try to stretch it, I doubt fighting Tecna with "intellectual darkness"(stupidity/ignorance) would do much against her. In fact, with the Trix in general, I feel like Icy should probably be the weakest. Both Darcy and Stormy only have about one Winx that has a power that can completely counter theirs(Darcy/Stella and Stormy/Flora) while Icy's powers can be beaten by more than half of the Winx. Bloom's Dragon Fire has shattered and melted her spells time and time again, Stella's powers over light can obviously melt her ice as well, Musa could create a sound wave strong enough to just shatter all of her ice and Flora could conjure up plants that can survive severe frost. I could also add Aisha to the list since, as the Fairy of Waves, she could use salt water to melt away the ice(though it'd be a slow process) and thanks to Season 7, we see that Aisha can control water now; it's not solely her Morphix anymore. But what do the rest of you think? Should Icy still remain the strongest or do either Stormy or Darcy deserve the title? This was honestly just for some quick fun since I've never written a blog before on this wiki and I'd love to hear what you all think! Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs